


The Right Kind of Motivation

by ArielAquarial



Series: Family of Three [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Pics, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: Alone in the house for the first time in months, Dean is having trouble finding the motivation to clean. Castiel decides it’s time to bring out the big guns, and Dean is more than willing to play along.Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Family of Three [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127873
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	The Right Kind of Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I'd eventually add to this verse (although I doubt you thought it would be something like THIS)! I have no regrets.

Having a toddler and a school-aged child under the same roof could be considered challenging, or as Dean called it, a pain in the fucking ass. No matter how many times you stopped what you were doing to clean, ten minutes later there would be another mess. The living room was constantly littered with Claire’s legos, which were a bitch to find with your bare feet, or Jack's loud toys that would suddenly sing songs to you at the slightest nudge. Some of those fuckers didn’t even turn off, they just went into a sleep mode and would go off in the middle of the night.

There had been a bit of an adjustment period for all of them. Cas and Dean shuffling around their work schedules so that one of them could always be home, and Claire learning that babies couldn’t play Barbies with her and preferred sticking their plastic feet into their drooling mouths. Seven months into being a family of four, Dean liked to think that they had everything figured out.

The mess, though…

Dean sat on the couch, staring at the horror show in front of him. It was a minefield of plastic with only a small path to the kitchen that Dean had made by kicking things out of the way. The tv was calling to him and the last thing he wanted to do was clean, but Charlie was coming over so he at least had to make an attempt. Maybe if he just shoved things to the perimeter of the room, it would look clean enough to pass. Not that Charlie cared. It was Cas that would have an aneurism if even a speck of dust was left on the coffee table.

Thankfully, Cas had taken the kids to visit his parents, so cleaning wouldn’t be the one step forward and two steps back kind of situation it usually was. Still, he dreaded getting up and starting the process. His watch informed him he still had two hours before Charlie would be here to plan their Moondoor encampment, so that meant he had time to relax. Cleaning could be  _ future _ -Dean’s problem.

Just as he kicked his socked feet up and rested his head on one of the throw pillows, his phone chirped with Cas’s custom notification. He unlocked his phone, ready for a text reminding him to pick up the mess, but was greeted with a picture instead.

His eyes widened, and he almost dropped his phone as his grip went slack. Thanking anyone who was listening that he wasn’t in public, Dean zoomed in on Cas’s jean-covered bulge. He recognized the background as Cas’s childhood bedroom, which had long ago changed into a guest bedroom. His shirt was open, exposing his hard-earned muscle and the light sprinkle of chest hair that Dean loved to run his fingers through. Light bounced off of his hip bones, begging to be licked and sucked. Cas’s dick pressed against the blue denim, and it looked almost painful with how tight things had to be in there. He wanted to unbuckle the leather belt and slowly unzip his jeans, pulling them open so he could watch the way his dick would tent his boxers. Once he had his fill, he’d take his length out and  _ really _ show Cas his appreciation.

Fuck, he needed more.

He saved the image to his phone and hit call.

His husband answered quickly. “Yes, Dean?”

“Cas…” he whined. “Don’t be a tease.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Why don’t you send me another one, huh? How about you unzip that—”

“Dean, I’m very busy right now,” he interrupted, voice too deep to maintain his innocence. “I’m trying to find my old college textbooks.”

“Yeah, that’s what you’re doing in there. Come on, Cas. How about just one more picture? Just a little dick.”

Cas snorted in amusement. “Dean, I’m busy. Besides, aren’t you supposed to be cleaning?”

He looked at the clutter and toys surrounding him. “I did. It’s uh… already done. No mess here.”

“Dean.”

“Cas.”

“I know for a fact that’s a lie.”

“What, you got a nanny cam in here?”

“I just know my husband.”

“I’m going to do it, ok? Get off my dick.”

“That’s something I never thought I’d hear you say.”

He snorted in amusement. “Listen, I have two hours, probably more since Charlie is always late.”

“Well, that’s a shame, because I was thinking of sending you a few more pictures. Unfortunately, I’m in a bit of a time crunch so I can’t wait all day. I have to find that textbook, after all.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Are you saying…”

“I’m not saying anything.”

“Cas, baby. Don’t do this to me.”

“Claire and Jack are downstairs with my parents, so I don’t have forever. Better get going if you want those pictures…” And with a click, Dean was left staring at his phone.

Well, wasn’t that as clear as day? Dean sprung to his feet and started grabbing toys left and right, practically running them into the kid’s room. They had gone full hog with storage drawers, so it was only a matter of putting the toys where they belonged. He came back with a cloth and glass cleaner to tackle the coffee table and stacked Cas’s magazines on the clean surface. He vacuumed the carpet, righted the pillows, and even dusted the big screen tv all within ten minutes. Out of breath from his mad dash, he pulled out his phone and snapped a shot, getting as much of the clean room in the frame as he could. Shit, would Cas prefer a panoramic? Dean shook his head and reminded himself he didn’t have time for that.

He waited, counting the seconds before Cas finally replied.

Cas:

That looks wonderful

Attached was another photo, this one with the belt undone. It was barely anything, hardly even sexy, but Cas’s point was made. The more he cleaned, the more Cas would reveal. He mentally ran through the rooms in the house, making a list. The kitchen counters needed cleaning and the dishes needed to be put in the dishwasher. Their bed needed to be made and their dirty clothes had to be collected and washed. The bathroom needed the most work: the sink, floor, new towels, and the toilet all needed taking care of. Maybe he’d save that for last…

That  _ had _ to be worth a full-frontal dick pick, right? Maybe even a little hand action?

“Fuck…” he muttered.

With every room he cleaned, Cas sent him a little more. The kitchen earned him the fly unzipped and the grey of his underwear just barely peeking through. Cleaning the master bedroom earned him the outline of Cas’s cock in his cotton briefs, hard and thick under the material. The light grey showed almost every detail, and Dean salivated at the curve of the head, so close to the waistband. Fuck, he wanted to mouth along the shape, breathe hot air across his cock and watch it twitch beneath the soft fabric. He wanted to make it wet and messy so that when his underwear was officially off, it would already be damp when it slipped it into his mouth. Knowing Cas wouldn’t be home with the kids until nearly eight was torture.

So hard in his pants he could hammer nails, Dean finally started on the bathroom. It took him far longer to clean than it did any of the other rooms, mostly because he had to stop every few minutes to press the heel of his palm into his aching cock and take some deep calming breaths. Cleaning the toilet did give him a bit of relief from his painful hard-on, and allowed him to finish mopping the tile without pause.

He whipped his phone out of his pocket so fast it almost flew out of his hand. He was sure the photo he sent Cas was blurry and off-centered, but his message was clear. The house was clean, and Dean had fulfilled his part of the bargain. Dean wandered into the master bedroom with his phone out, ready to receive his picture, but after a few minutes, none came.

He was about to snap and give Cas a call, when his phone beeped and a video came through. His eyes widened in understanding. So  _ that _ was why it took so long. He was almost too nervous to open it, his mind running through a thousand scenarios of what the video could contain. But too soon, his dick won out.

The video began with Cas’s erection sticking out of his jeans loud and proud. His pants were hanging from his hips, his fly pulled open almost to the point of ripping, exposing his balls. His hands were cupping them, and from the sounds he was making, he’d been going at it for a while. Quiet moans and huffs of pleasure came from his shitty phone speaker, telling him that Cas was already close to coming. Dean didn’t even care that he got the party started off-camera since his favorite part of Cas’s pleasure had always been when he lost himself to the sensation, vocalizing his rapture without holding anything back.

Cas gave his balls one final tug and then wrapped his hand around his thick cock. He held it for a second, thumb running up and over the damp tip, before  _ finally _ moving to slide up and down his entire length. Dean watched, spellbound. No matter how many times he’s seen and touched his husband’s dick, the sight never got old. They  _ definitely _ needed to do this more often.

Even with the slight trembling of the camera, Dean could see a drop of precum fall from the tip of his cock and land in his happy trail. He gasped and fell back onto the bed, using his free hand to fumble with his belt and zipper. Once he was able to get his hand around his rock-hard cock, he wasted no time squeezing tightly and starting a rhythm to match Cas’s movements.

His husband was gasping in short breaths and letting out a sweet little “ _ Ah, ah _ ,  _ fuck _ !” every few seconds, hand flying over his cock. Dean knew Cas had to be close since his hand was losing that sweet rhythm and his thigh muscles were clenching with strain. If Dean didn’t know any better—and Dean knew his husband's cock as well as he knew his own—it would only take another few seconds.

Hand giving his cock a few more tugs, Cas let out a guttural moan, deep and low. Dean didn’t dare blink as he watched his husband spill over his hand, onto his lower stomach, making a goddamn mess of himself. Cas’s chest heaved in exertion as he fought to catch his breath and keep the camera steady.

After a few seconds, Cas let out an audible sigh. “Thank you for cleaning the house, Dean.” And suddenly the video was over.

One minute and thirty seconds, that was all it took to have Dean on the edge of orgasm. He clenched his hand around his cock and scrolled the video back to the halfway point. He pressed play and Cas was moaning again, his hand flying over his cock. He backtracked again, watching that moment on repeat a few times, pumping his cock all the while. Fuck, he was so close!

He let it play, eyes wide and mouth parted, as his husband reached the finish line again. Dean fumbled with the volume, intent on filling the room with the sound of Cas’s moans, and the effect was immediate. Dean’s ass lifted into the air on its own accord, his thighs clenching, and suddenly, he was coming. He let out a shout and threw his head back as he pumped his release onto his shirt, the distant sound of Cas’s orgasm echoing around him.

Dean milked himself for all he was worth, squeezing and coxing every drop out of himself to the point of overstimulation. He finally stopped, grip slackening as he caught his breath. Hands down, this was his best solo session in a long time. He grinned, letting out a laugh into the blessedly empty house as he stared at the ceiling above his bed. Already, he was planning all the ways he was going to fuck his husband once the kids went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
